A time what
by antheunis011
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Time What Now.

Naruto age: 17(the one that comes from AT), rest of rokie nine 15 Hana: 21

(oh and Naruto is better at fuin than jiraiya so)

Basic story (Alter timeline cs in canon he is 15 at the moment he comes back). Naruto wasn't hated, he actually studied during academy. He was 2 when the sealing occured, madara did deferat kushina and extracted kyuubi. Didn't have a crush on Sakura, wasn't all nuts about getting Sasuke back, even though they were tehnically cousins. However, due to goin on a 2 year training trip with his cousin Itachi in secret (hokage's orders) he joins team 7 on his haringan hidden. Wave arc. Naruto kills Haku just in time for her to try and save Zabuza. Exam arc Orochimaru gives Sasuke his hickey and tries to give Naruto one, but the later fight him off long enough for ANBU to arrive. Invasion. Same, but he completly rocked the exams, earning chunin. Tsunade similiar but the challange was hirashin. ..training trip lasted a year, naruto become an ANBU undercover and while trainig the next 2 years, does high rank mission., pain similiar, War similiar, his training similiar. Killed Sasuke. He then took his eyes in hopes of healing Itachi, but saddly that wasn't possible as the man died from sickness. Sasuke and Naruto already had magekyo at the time so..., kill Tobi/Madara. Stopped Juuby from forming, ended the war... Oh and he dated hana for 2 years, courtesy of Hirashin. 1 month later he tried proposing Hana and well...

Naruto was outside waiting for Hana to come out, just as she was about to aproach him, a strange white light ingulfed him. '_Kurama what are you doing'_. Naruto spoke in his thoughts.

''**I have no idea about what is going on**'' The wise, old and perverted demon said just in time for them to drop out of the sky and land at Jiraiya's feet.

Jiraya's pov

''So are you happy to come back finally'' Jiraiya asked while traveling the road. Naruto was now 15 and due to eating some healtier food, was 166 cm. Naruto was about to respond but was engulfed in a white light.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and looked around in frenzy. That looked strange to say the least and if Tsunade heard he lost Naruto a day before coming back, he would't live long enough to regret it. But as he was thinking this a voice from above brought him back out of his musing.

''AAAAaaaaaa'' CRASH. Jiraya looked at the man now standing at his feet. He had blonde hair like Naruto and was face down so he couldn't see his face. He was around 183 cm in height. Had black ANBU style pants. Fingerless glows, mesh shirt and and leather jacket with a red swirl on behind. Had black combat boots and a wakazashi on his back. Said blonde was grumbling something with his face in dirt. He also had a muscled body, with them visible even if his jacket hid them well.

On the inside of his head Kurama was cracking, no better said, laughing like crazy while holding his hands or paws, well he has fingers so hands on his stomach. It was funny to see that.

Finally as the man stood on his hands he woiced his though out loud, making the sannin widen his eyes a little for 2 reason. The man sounded like Naruto and was mentioning kyuubi.

''Very funny Kyuubi, now what the hell happend'' Blonde man grumbled as he stood up and dusted himself. He stooped the action when he spoted familiar looking sandals in front of him. He looked up only to loose his balance and fall down. He pointed a finger at the toad hermit.

''ERO SENNIN'' Naruto yelled loud, making the said man almost drop his jaw. Yep this was defenetly Naruto by his face, which was now much more like Minato's, and his whisker marks. Jiraiya was looking at him, mainly his finger. ''Hey Gaki, why are you pointing that finger at me.'' Naruto was looking at him like he grew a second head. ''Aren't you supposed to be dead, you know killed by Nagato and Konan in Ame'' Naruto spoke, making the mans eyes to visibly widen. The man grabbed Naruto, who by now got back to his feet and launched a barrage of questions.

''How do you mean dead, how do you know them, what happened to you, why were you talking to kyuubi.'' Jiraiya asked as he shook the blonde. Naruto flash steped out of his hold, making the said senin to again drop his jaw. What the hell was happening here. (i don't know if it is the hirashin as that requires a seal to be placed, but in the newest naruto game,Minato can do these flash steps so i call them like explanation is that it is a derived jutsu that requires a seal on his body that allows him to teleport in a 10 meter radious, where as the hirashin requires a seal to teleport on the spot, For future references i will call it hirashin). Oh and yeah Naruto has similiar hair like Mianto, but has small bangs thatbarelly reach past his ears.

''What the, did you just use the Hiraishin'' Jiraiya asked, lifting his jaw from the floor. Naruto was now holding his hands in a defensive taijutsu stance. ''I don't know who you are, but drop the henge or you will pay dearly'' Naruto said/ordered, but a certain fox answered his unspoken question.

''**Naruto, i don't detect any chakra usage or ilusion. That guy is definetly Jiraiya**'' Making the blonde gasp. ''Pervy sage, is that you'' Naruto asked, droping his stance but still on guard. ''Yes i am gaki, now answer my question. One moment we are walking back to get back to Konoha from our training trip, the next you shine a white light and drop out of the sky.'' Jiraiya spoke, cheking the man. His from looked perfect, his clothes spoke of stealth, muscles clearly had power in them.

''What is the date?'' Naruto half asked, half demanded. Jiraiya was about to retort but answered the question. Day-Month-Year, making Naruto widen his eyes. ''What the hell is going on, Kurama do you know something'' Naruto said making Jiraiya ask. ''Who is Kurama''. Naruto said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. ''Uhm, Kyuubi's name'' Making Jiraiya pale at the word Kyuubi. Naruto sometimes called Kurama by his name and sometimes by his rank, just to tease him.

''**You got me, not even your dad's time space ninjutsu did this. Although ronan was similiar to this**'' (AN- I am not sure about the name but the 4th movie city). ''Just great, so now we are stuck back here. Oh man, and just after I killed Sasuke, now i have to do it all over again'' Naruto complained out loud, making Jiraiya go widen his eyed for the 15th time in a couple of minutes. Naruto then procede to walk towards the toad hermit and hug him.

''Glad you are back Ero-kum (japanese for godfather)'' Naruto said as he let go of the man, with a small tear forming. Jiraiya raised a finger ''How did you know, and why are you so tall, just a few mnutes ago you were a shrimp.'' Making Naruto raise his eyebrows. ''I am 17, why would i be a shrimp.''

''No you are 15'' Jiraiya said in a firm voice. ''No i am 17, kurama was sealed in me when i was 2'' Jiraiya didn't widen his eys, he just looked at Naruto like he had gone nuts. ''What, Kyuubi attacked 15 years ago on your birthday.'' Making Naruto open his mouth but a word didn't come out, then after a few minutes of talking to Kurama in his head he spoke again. ''So not only did i travel back in time, but also in a different timeline. Maybe there won't be a war here. I wonder what else is different.'' Naruto then placed a hand on Jiriaya's shoulder and asked him to tell him everything he knew about his life and ocurences in were walking down the road. After he was done Naruto looked sick. His alternate self was an idiot. He was till genin for crying out loud. He then proceded to tell him about his life to which Jiraiya gave a whistle. (AN: yeah naruto doesn't really use sharingan, becouse like Itachi, he thinks it's a cursed power that he shouldnt't use if possible.)

''That is very... interesting.'' Jiraiya said. They stoped in a motel where the women who worked at the desk gave Naruto a good look. Jiraiya already started gigling perversivly, by now realising that the new blonde kid will be a gold mine and insipiration for many Icha Icha's to come.

As they reached the gates the next day, Naruto looked over the village to see if there are any diferences. Of course his village was destroyed by Pain's overpowered Shinra Tensei, but he did remember a good part of it. He chuckled at the 2 gate guards. '_it seems those 2 work at the gates no matter what timeline you are in_'. Jiraiya noticed the chuckle and asked about it. After Naruto commented about the 'eternal' gate guards Jiriaya had to hold a snicker.

As they were walking to the Hokage's office Jiraiya also notices one more thing. Many women, civilian and shinobi were looking at Naruto with lust in their eyes. Some were even drooling. Naruto was almost like a spiting image of his father. Hair just a little bit different, bangs were much shorter. And Naruto's body was better than Minato's. Heigher and muscular. Oh the scenes for his Icha Icha, he could basically imagine book after book being released.

Naruto seemed to notice this, mainly becouse he wasn't dense and he knew that perverted giggle and look any day. ''Ero-sensei, if i find that i am in anyone of those books i will show you how much a castration by a rasengan and a chidori powered hidden finger jutsu hurts'' making the white haired man gulp. To futher prove his point Naruto made a rasengan in his right and a chidori in his left, making sure to prove his point across.

Somewhere a man with a blue mask over his mouth felt like he would experience some pain from someone.

As Naruto and Jiraya aproached the office Jiraya wanted to go through the door, strange isn't it?, but Naruto said no and pointed at the window making Jiraya snicker.

Tsunade was working on her paperwork, cursing the heavens, and Shizune for clearing her stash od Sake. A knock on her window broke her pain filled day and she looked at two people snickering at her, with a blonde pointing at the huge mountain of paperwork. ''Do you think she will realise that she could use Kage bunshin's for that.'' Naruto asked. Jiriaya laughed at that. Before the window opened.

''Jiraya what took you so long, and who the hell is this guy, where's Naruto'' Tsunade asked in a menacing tone. The blonde crossed his arms and fake pouted. ''Ah bachan, i am hurt'' Tsunade widened her eyes and took a moment to look at the man. Whe noticed the whisker marks, then she took in his apearence. Her psuedo son looked like a grown man in his 20's not a man ih his teens.

''Jiraya, mind some explaing. How the hell can that be Naruto.'' Tsuande asked as she walked back to her desk.

''well, we can't really explain. I am not really Naruto, well not your Naruto'' Naruto said, earning a confused look from the blonde hokage.

''Well first of i am not 15, but 17. '' Tsunade laughed at that. ''Yeah right brat, drop the henge so i can see you for real.'' Tsuande said but looked at the 2 of them and noticed the looks of seriousness, telling her that this is no joke. ''Hokage-sama, this is no joke. Well mightas well tell you my story''

**5 hours later, several sake botles and a pissed of Shizune later.**

''Wow'' Were the only words Tsunade could really say. ''Yeah, thats what my reaction was'' Jiraya said.

Naruto then walked over to his father's picture, and opened a safe with a bloodseal on it. Out of it he took a deed for his father's little estate, keys, several scrolls and bank accounts.

''Look, bachan, i know it might be a little trouble but i really don't want to be genning again. I was genin for 6 months, and chunin for 2 years. Do you think you could at least give me chunin rank.'' Naruto pleaded. The though of being genin horrified him.

Tsunade gave out a sigh, and proceded to think it over. I what he said is truth, he could whipe the floor with her. He obvioulsy had enough experience, hell she would hand him the hat over if she could.

She looked at him, he really, really didn't want to be labeled as genin. It was really insulting when you see how powerful he is. She took out a Jonin flack jacket and handed it over to him. ''here you go kid. I could tell that you were doing S ranked mission for me in secret and that Jiraya said your skills both mental and ninja, warant jonin. In response she got a hug from Naruto.

''Thank you bachan.'' Naruto said as he let her go. He took out a scrool and unsealed a bottle of Sake. He handed it over to her. She looked it over and then back at Naruto. ''200 year old Sake from Lightning country. It was supposed to be for a special ocasion, but it seems that won't happen'' Naruto said as rain cloud materialised over him.

Tsunade asked what ocasion. Naruto left out a heavy sigh. He took out a small box and handed it to Tsunade. She took it out and widened her eyes slightly. Looking at Naruto with a question mark he answered her.

''I was going to propose Hana Inuzuka yesterday.'' Naruto said, looking at the floor. Jiraya came over to him and patted his back. ''Son't worry brat. If you two are meant for each other, i am sure you will work it out'' Jiraya said, but received a snort from Naruto. ''Like you and grandma'' Naruto said making them widen their eyes. He imediatly slaped himself. Yep, his grandma was tsunade.

Naruto did a bloodscan in order to see if he had any relationship with Tsunade, seeing he had mokotun. The results were, interesting. His father's parents were Tsuande and Jiraya, while his mother's were Kayla Uzumaki and Sithi Uchiha, a man that didn't like the uchiha's ego of superiority.

Jiraya and tsunade looked at him and demanded answers. ''Look i don't know what happened and how, all i know you 2 were my father's parents, i don't know why he grew up alone, i never got to really ask. Both of you were dead. You died in Ame and she died shortly afterwards Pain attacked.''

Jiraya looked at him. So far there was no bodly reaction to a lie. He looked at Tsunade. ''ahm, care to explain.'' Jiraiya said. ''I don't know. Remember i was in a come for a year when i was 16'' Tsunade said. She took in a deep breath and looked at Naruto. ''You sure, becouse of this is a prank i will make sure you die painfully and then i will make sure you are revived just to suffer a lttile more.''

Naruto nodded with his head. ''Well in my timeline that's what happened. I can't be 100 percent sure but then explain this.'' Naruto went through some hand seals and created a small tree in Tsuande's offce.

Tsuande looked at it and couldn't believe it. That was her grandfather's jutsu. ''I guess a blood test won't hurt'' She said, but there was both hope and regret in her voice. ''Hey look at it from the bright side. At least you can't throw things at me now for me caling you bachan'' Naruto joked trying to lift the mood up.

Tsuande snorted and gave a slight smile. Jiraya was really really sad. If this is true, he wasn't there for neither his son or grandson.'' Tsuande seing this, asked Naruto the next question. ''Anything else i should know about, besides you being a friend and partner with Kyuubi and having mokotun.''

Naruto nods, and activates his sharingan. He then created an ice needle in the air and small storm cloud from his mouth. ''This enough of an answer. I have the rest from my mothers side. Ice release, strom release, and sharingan. Well Eternal Mangekyo, Itachi sensei warned me and i really think it was true. These eys are cursed.'' When naruto put sasuke's eyes in his socket, they imediatly changed to his ocean blue and his form of mangekyo, similiar to Kakashi's. Naruto first activated Mangekyo after Hearing jiraya died. At the time, both Sasuke and Itachi were allive.

Naruto deactivated all of his current E rank jutsus. The small tree also wanished, and there wasn't a hole in the ground since it was very small and Naruto molded his chaka carefully. ''Can i go now. I would like to meet Hana now and try to see if i could get a relationship going.'' Tsunade nodded her head.

Tsunade and Jiraya were left alone in the office to discuss certain things.

Naruto was walking with his vest on towards Hana's clinic. He really didn't know what to do. He hopped for some of dear Kami's intervention or something like that. On his way he decided to jump on a pole to observe the village for a little. Then a familiar voice spoke to him.

''What do you think you are doing up there, you could electecute yourself you know.'' Sakura spoke behind him. He wasn't all to happy about meting her. She was a damn fangirl in his life, and when he killed sasuke well she despised him afterwards, still thinking Sasuke-**_kun_** could be saved. Yeah right.

Naruto jumped down and sighed. He just couldn't get some alone time. ''What is it Sakura, i really can't get electricuted up there becouse i was standing on the wood, not on the wires.'' Naruto said as he turend around to face her. She had to look up just to see his face.

''N..Naruto'' She gasped. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms. ''I hear you made chunin'' Naruto said.

''She looked at him and noticed the flak jacket. ''Yeah, but when did you make jonin. ''About a year ago. I've been doing missions in secret for Bachan and Jiraya-sensei tested me if i was ready.'' Naruto said, a litttle anoyed by his counter-parts idiocy, seriosly, chunin exams aren't the only way to get a promotion.

Sakura was about to say somethin when a kid yelled something. ''Naruto-niisan, is that you'' Konohamaru said as he ran at Naruto. Naruto nodded and rufled his hair. ''Yes, that's me Konohamaru. How have yu been. I see you graduated'' Naruto said as he turned his attention from his pink haired 'teammate' and onto his psuedo little brother.

''So anything intersting happened on your mission, any A rank shinobi in the bag'' Naruto asked teasingly. Konohamaru pouted. ''No, just chasing that damn Tora cat around'' Naruto paled at the though of that thing, something which made Kurama snort.

''Hey Naruto-nii check this out'' Konohamaru said as he and his teamates henged themselves. **Orionoke no jutsu**. They each transformed and said something about tennis players, and whatnot. They also received a boink on the head from Naruto. ''Don't you think it's a little undignifying for someone to use that.'' Naruto said as he once again cursed his counter part for creating something as stupid as that. But this was a good tehnique agains granpa so he could pull a prank in the hotsprings.

'_Naruto, you have really grown'_ Sakura voiced in her thought. Of course her other self said how he could never compare to their Sasuke-kun, and yadi yada yada.

After a little chat Naruto proceded towards the clinic.

As Naruto walked towards the clinic, an explosion was heard. Since Hana had nothind to do, and there was a bank across the street, she ran outside. Seing Hana brought a smile on Naruto's face, but he focused on the bank. A couple of idiots walked out of it, holding hostages.

''Everyone get back, or we will slit their throats.'' A masked man said. Seriosly who is stupid enough to try something like this in a ninja village. Hana and a couple of ANBU stood before them and began backing away as Naruto decided to speak. ''You know using acomplices as hostages is never a really smart idea, robing a bank in a ninja village an even dumber idea.''

The guys with mask widened their eyes but tryed to bluff their way out of this. ''I am warning you, step back''

Naruto walked up towrads them, an aura of calm and presence that demanded obedience like he was the hokage. ''Your so called 'hostages' look perfectly calm. Their eyes, heart rates and body language show no sign of fear, even though you are holding a kunai at their thouats. Their heartrate is too calm for someone who is in such a situation'' And with that Naruto vanished in a yellow flash, and moment after that, every robber fell to the floor, along with the hosages, as Naruto stood near one, with his hand in a choop position.

He put his hands in his pockets and turned to the ANBU. ''you can take them to Ibiki ANBU-san.'' ANBU nodded, and while most of them were amased by what the jonin just did, they complied.

Naruto turned to see Hana looking at him with wide eyes. Yep just the way they were when he first demonstated the jutsu in order to get to her. ''Hy there Hana-chan'' Naruto said as he walked towards her. She expected her dogs to growl or attack the said man, as they never really liked any male she dated.

So it was a big suprise to her when they walkd towards him. Naruto knelled an started to pet them behind their ears. It was something she never saw someone do, apart from Tsume and herself. They didn't even allow kiba to do that, even though he was her brother.

''Hello there, my my, you guys sure have grown'' Naruto commented. The 3 ninken just sat there waging their tails around. Hana finally found the voice to speak. ''Naruto, is that you'' Naruto got up and nodded. Hana's jaw opened slightly opened. She knew him, well she knew a whiskered blonde kid that was deadlast in her brothers class, and he helped when Akamaru was in under a certain virus. That was a kid.

Now in front of her stood not a kid, but a _man_. He was around 183 cm in height. Had black ANBU style pants. Fingerless glows, mesh shirt and and leather jacket with a red swirl on behind. Had black combat boots and a wakazashi on his back. He also had a muscled body, with them visible even if his jacket and jonin vest hid them well. She could also feall the powerful aoura eminating from the blonde.

In Inuzuka's terms, he was APLHA. His presence demanded respect, and eminated power, calmness and safety. Naruto seing her reaction, couldn't help but smile a sad smile but a smile nontheless.

''I was thinkin Hana-chan, could we go grab a bite after you are finished with your shift.'' Naruto asked, voicing his thought. Hana looked at him in slight shock, but responded kindly. ''Well, my shift was about to end when that happened, so you could take me out for a bite.'' Hana responded, puting her finger on her jaw in a slight teasing maner, a playful tease.

''Great'' Naruto responded as he started walking, hana and her triplets in they walked they notices some shocked looks in terms of Naruto's appearence. He brought her to a well known known resturaunt that allowed ninken in it. As the weiter came in Naruto placed in orders for them. He order several stakes for the dogs, to which they gave a grateful yip, and ordered Tsukune for both of them. (**_Tsukune_** (つくね**?**) is a Japanese chicken meatball most often cooked yakitori style (but can be fried or baked) and sometimes covered in a sweet soy or yakitori "tare", which is often mistaken for teriyaki sauce.)

Hana was slighlty shocked at him ordering that, as it was her favorite food. Upon asking how come he ordered that, he replied by saying that he meet someone a couple years ago and spent some time with them. They loved the dish and he grew a liking to it. In his head Kurama snorted ''**cheater**'' Making Naruto laugh at the fox in his thought.

After some small talk, mainly Naruto saying some of his mission from his 'timeline', she was quite suprised by the level of skill he possesed. Naruto then asked her to tell him a little about her life and they made small talk. It probably passed 3 hours when they decided to leave. Naruto escorted her to the Inuzuka compound, showing that he is a gentleman. As she entered the doors he aksed her a question. ''Would you like to do this another time'' Naruto asked, his posture still noble but relaxed and casual at the same time. Hana smiled at him and responded. ''I would like that sometime Naruto-kun''. As Hana walked into the compound Tsume saw her with a smile on her face she didn't see in a long time, ever since she became chunin. Looking outside for what might be the cause of this, she widened her eyes at seing a Minato look-alike at the gates, before the said man walked away.

Hana entering the house was greted by her Mother ''I want to know everything'' Hana knew her mother wouldn't let go of the subject so she told her the whole story. Upon reaching the compound, Kiba learned , actually was teased tha Hana was dating a jonin, making him go to over-protective mode

She added the kun suffix without realising it, but Naruto did and his smile got a little wider and it was time for him to go home, he walked over to the Namikaze compound. It was smaller than any other clan, but as the clan consisted of 2 at the most time, with the being 3 for maybe an hour or so, i was more than enough.

The gates required a bloodseal in order to be released from the barrier. Naruto walked down a stone pat, passing a couple trees and a small koi pond with a small shire for meditation . The house itself was 2 floors, with bottom having the kitchen, living room, dining room, and minato's office, the upper floor had a couple bedrooms, master bedroom, a bathroom and a big library. The amount of jutsus stores in there was bigger than Konoha's library, but everything was seaealed a couple times and cataloged. Undresing himself and taking a shower, Naruto took of his necklaces.

One was the Shodaime's necklace, given to him by grandmother, which he didn't break in his timeline. The other was just as precious to him if not more. It had a canine on i, signifying as an honnorary member of the Inuzuka clan. Whenever he spent his time in the compound, everyone was always so frendly. The dogs loved to hangaround with him and he treated them as ninken, ninja dogs, not some pets. It was given to him by Tsume a week before the war, 2 moths before he wanted to proposa Hana.

Sighing, he stepped in the shower and relaxed a little. If the time went like in the original, Garra would be kidnaped in 3 days. Giving them plenty of time to send out a team and stop them.

**Next day, hokage's office**

Naruto was briefing Tsunade on the current Akatsuki problem. He wanted to take a team, and stop them from creating their zetsu army. Also he wanted to hear what the analyisis would say. He was sure though so it wasn't that big of a deal.

''So tell me Naruto, since you will be leading the team, who would you take.'' Tsunade asked, and just in time for Teamari and Shikamaru to walk in. Shikamaru's and Temari's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde jonin before tham. ''Hey Shikamaru, hey Temari, just in time Temari.'' Naruto said, receivng a confised look from her.

''Garra will be attacked by Akatsuki in 2 to 3 days. I am creating a team, and while not a konoha shinobi, i am sure you will want to go and save him. And yes Garra will lose if we don't help him.'' Naruto said and turned over to the Hokage.

''Well Temari-san, TenTen, Lee and Kiba and Sakura, Sasori's poisons are quite deadly and only you and her should be able to cure them.'' Naruto said, receiving anood from Tsunade. She summoned several ANBU to go fetch the required shinobi.

After a few minutes The 3 shinobi in question got to the office at the same time, since they were together somewhere. Upon entering they saw a jonin with blonde hair, whisker marks, a sword on his back and ... Sakura arrived in a few minutes and while everyone wanted to ask the blonde some questions, they were briefed by him on their mission. Nodding in response Naruto ordered them to be at the village gates in no more than 10 minutes. Getting a collective hai form the shinobi Naruto vanished an a hirashin. He carried most of his suplies with him in scrolls and seals.

After metting his team at the gates, they rusheed towards Suna, hoping to get there in time. Naruto put on a hard pace, that was barely followed by the rest, but he kept pushing on, determined ti save his friend and his biju.

The group made 2 days worth a trip in one day, but were exausted, well most of them. One Naruto Uzumaki (Namiakze Senju Uchiha) wasn't tired at all, but he had a team right now and i would serve him no good if they were totally exausted uppon reachin Suna. Taking the first shift Naruto created a couple of kage bunshin and spread the aroun the perimiter, when Kiba arrived to speak to his friend.

''So Naruto, you are back and you are jonin, i must say impressive'' Kiba commented as he sat down nect to the blonde ninja. They had some small talk, again mostly of Naruto's missions and Kiba's view on the village life.

Next morning Naruto rushed them to get to suna. It will take them a day at this pace to arrive at Suna, but they held on strong.

**Suna**

The fight between Deidara and Garra was drawing ti a close. Deidara managed to injure the jichuriki and was about to use his 'special' on the village. As he let go of the bomb, it expanded and started to fall down to the village.

Garra seng this, desperetly tried to gather what sand he could in order to save his village.

''Art is an explosion, KATSU'' Deidara yelled, but for on that was listening they could hear another tehnique in the background. **Time space barrier**. Naruto threw the kunai above the sand and hirashined near it. Falling onto the sand he extended his arms and a seal array apered in midair, taking in the explosion before the blonde turned it back and focused it more tightly. The result was Deidara being fried by his own tehnique.

Garra though he wold be winded after blocking that explosion, but his eyes widened when he saw a familiar blonde standing on his sad grinding at him. He manouvere the sand out into the desert, and brought himself and Naruto down. Garra was about to say something but Naruto gave out orders to his team. ''Sasori of the red sands is at the northern gates, find him and remember what i sadi. He uses puppets and is a puppet himself. Strike at the tube with kanji for heart and you will kill him.''

Everyone quickly nodded with Hai. Naruto then turned around and extended his arm to Garra. Garra was shocked by his best friends appearence. He was much much taller and had a lot of muscle. Of course it wasn't ridicilous, but most out of everyone in his village.

''Hello garra, long time no see, congratulations on taking the hat.'' Naruto spoke as he shook his hand.

''Heloo Naruto Uzumaki, I must thank you, my friend, for saving my village'' Garra spoke after he released the handshake.

''Maa,maa, no big deal, If it can stop kurama's bijudama it can stop something like that'' Naruto said waving his hand around, making garra look at him with a blank expression. Naruto let out a sigh. ''Kurama is kyuubi, you know, i could fix that damn seal of yours so that you can sleep''

''Yan you really do tahn, Naruto'' Garra asked him and he nodded.

**Sasori**

Sasori was observing the fight and cursed Dediara for making him wait. Then he saw a flash of yellow and saw deidara's attack redirected at him, killing him. ''Hmhh, i knew art is eternal'' Sasorti snorted and began to walk away. Just as he was about to pass the gates, he senses several chakra signatures behind him. Twisting his tail, he deflect a kick from Lee.

Tenten took out her scroll and prepared to raid a hail of weapons at him. Problem is that Naruto though of her for 2 reason. To shot down deidara and to provide support agains his 100 puppet army justu. Cursing herself for not knowing any elemental attacks, right now she was useless, as long at that shell remained.

Wait a minute, explosive notes, damn i should have thought of that before' . Taking out explosive notes and launching them at sasori, said man had to ump awas or risk getting hit.

Opening his mouth to shot a rain of poisoned nedlees, he was stopped by a yell of **gatsuga** behind him and had to move his tail in order to block. He tried to cut Kiba or his dog.

Temari sent a air wave and tried to slice the man in half. However, once again he jumped out of the way, but he fell into a trap. From both sides came sounds of **Gatsuga** and Lee was hehind him, cornering him in mid flight. The toatl force of the attack was enough to make the Hiruko puppet break, revealing the man inside.

Naruto and Garra were observing the fight from the walls, and Garra asked his frien shouldn't they help them. Blonde just shrugged and said he wanted to see how good they are.

Back at the fight, Sakura just tried to hit the man while doing some jabs, which were, slow. The man summoned his pupets and this was the time for the team to shine. Tenten started to rain hundreds of weapons at a certain group, 'killing' the puppets. Lee just went from high leg kicks to powerful arm blows while running through the group. Kiba and Sakura were also doing some damage, but had some trouble and were on the defensive most of the time. Temari was using her fan to try ans hit Sasori.

After defeating his army, Sasori was 'pissed',wwll sasori style pissed. He removes his clothes and began to lauch a stream of fire at everyone. Felling like it might e good time for him to itervene Naruto flashe before TenTen who was mere moment from being roasted, beofre she heard her team leader yell out a juitsu that made her think he was mad. There isn't any water in dessert so he can'r manipulate her shook adter the words ** Water style: wate encampment wall** a huge wate wall mterialized out of nithing, makinf the group go wide eyed at the power behind it.

As the flames died down, Naruto didn't even look fazed he just made a ridicilously powerful water jutsu in desert.

''How are you guys holding up.'' Naruto asked, still standing in front of TenTen.

''Team retreat, i have a new jutsu that might be a little to powerful for you to survive.'' Everybody wantted to protest, but a quickl glare from Naruto shut them up.

Naruto created an army of 50 clones, while he himself started to transform into Sae mode. Yep, no reason to wake Kurama up for a guy like Sasori, he just needs a gunei pig thats all.

48 of the clones charged, some wielding chakra scalpels, some wind sword, a couple of them had their hands crackling with the Chidori and they tried to distract him.

Away from the battle everyone looked amazed by just how much high level Jutsu's Naruto was throwing aroun, not even once looking affected.

Naruto held his palm to the righ and started to mold a perfect rasengan, nxt he use one of his clones to start manipulatin Storm release chakra into the tehnique, making it cackle with powerf like Chidor while turning perfectly white and round. After they were done Naruto took aim with his arms pointed at the Akatsuki Member.

Sasori felt a rathr large amount of chakra get compresed, but had other matter to adent to. These damn clones were anoying with their attacks. A yell was all he heard before his world turned white: **Storm release Rasengan cobalt missile **(just like laser bullet which is a quantum torpedo, this tehnique is isnpired ny star trek. Imagine a tricobalt, and you get a human type bijudama.)

Everyone could see the pwerful orb launch at the Akatsuki member before they had to cover gheir eyes. There was a powerful explosion which quited down after 15 seconds, utterly evaporating anything in its blast radious. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked at what happened. There was 50 feet deep and 300 feet crater where Sasori used to stand. Eveyone gulped at the power displayed, when they looked around they couldn't see naruto.

''Yo'' Naruot said behind them, while casually leaning in the wall. They stared at him and after a minute he just couldn't take it anymmore. ''What?'' To which they pointed their fingers at the field. Before Kiba asked. ''man aren't you even a little tires''

''not, not really'' Naruto responded. ''well mission sucess, we now have 2 akatsuki members under our belts, let'sgo home.

**3 days later Hokage's office**

And that's our report Baa-chan'' Naruto said and Sakura proceded to try and glomp him on his head while she said ''Show some respect to the Holage, baka''. Key word tried. Naruto moved so fast that it was a blur for everyone besides Tsuande.

Naruto was holding her hand while his face didn't show any amusement. ''And what do you think you are doing Haruno, show some respect, chunin'' Naruto said in an emotionless voice, while helding her hand in a thight grip. Sakura snorted.

''Pff, you are one to talk, you call Tsunade-Sama, Old lady'' She said acusingly. Naruto on the other hand laughed at her pathetic atempt to redirect the conversation. ''And do tell me Haruno, why shouldn't i call my grandmother that way. Do you have anything agains it'' Naruto said, making the entire room gasp.

Tsunade snorted. She prefere4df this naruto slightly, he didn't allow himself to get pushed around. ''Now Bachan, if you don't mind i have a date to prepare.'' Tsunade nodded and he left in a Hirashin.

Tsunade seing the look on their face spoke. ''What'' The room was silent Seing that nobody was about to say anything she returned to doing paperwork, much to her displasure. After 5 minutes Sakura spoke up. ''Tsuande-sama, are you saying Naruto-baka is your grandson'' The air suddenly got very cold in the room.

''Listen to me Sakura, i tolerated you becouse Naruto did, however, don't you dare speak of him in such a manner in my presence, or i will send you back to the academy faster that you can see. And don't forget he is a jonin while you are still chunin, do try to rememer that, Now dismised''

While Naruto was waiting for Hana to finish her shift, Kiba came to the clinic in order to check up on akamaru. ''hey Naruto, what are you doin here bro'' Kiba yelled, making Naruto turn towards him.

''Oh hi kiba, just waiting for hana to finish her shift'' Naruto responde, making Kiba narrow his eyes at him. Oh it was fun to tease kiba way back.

''Oh and why would you do that'' Kiba asked, a little anger in his voice. Naruto noticed this but didn't care, if kiba doesn't like it, he will just beat the shit out if him once he attacks. ''Why to take her out on a date, what else'' Nartuo replied with his grin smile.

Kiba rushed at him, but was stopped imediatly when naruto punched him in the gut and whispered. ''you know, going up against the fastest shinobi in the elemental nations with such slow pace is insulting'' Making Kiba widen his eyes, before Naruto sent a small pulse of chakra in his fist, which sent him flying only to be cought by naruto and dropped to the floor.

''Know your place Kiba, you don't own Hana, and you sure as hell aren't the Alpha, now get up'' Naruto spoke. Kiba relucanly did so, when he was hit on the back of his head by an anoyed Hana. She was watching the entire event, and heard what Naruto said to him. It was time for someone to turn hiba down a couple of pegs.

''Hello hana-chan, ready for our date'' naruto asked, his calm aura returning and his smile back on his face. She nodded and they went out to a cafe in order to get a littler more aquainted.


	2. the bell test Moryo

IMPORTAN: attire change for Naruto- story pic, and since this isn't only a time travel but dimension travel, naruto now won't know shit, and since ichibi is safe rhere isn a zetsu army to worry about

**And why do ppl hate fillers. They are there to provide you with more story. If it only followed a straigh line, it would be short and boring,.**

**Ch 2**

''Hy there granny'' Naruto voiced as he entered the office, ducking under a paperholder as he closed the doors. ''Cheeky brat'' She murmured under her breath.

This was the moment when Shizune decided to enter the room and bring forth more of the evil know and cursed across the elemental nations by Kage, paperwork. Seing Tsunade's facial expresion at the towering stack of 'in' papers, Naruto had to supress a chuckle, earning a glare from Tsunade.

''What, you think this is funny brat'' She asked, a little of her Ki flairing. Naruto, for the sake of his health decided to compose himself, at least on the outside. ''it's your damn fault im doing this, hurry up and take the damn hat''

A few moment later Sakura walked in the office. ''Hello Tsunade-sama, reporting as requested.'' She said.

''Kakashi-sensei, you might catch a cold, do enter would you'' Naruto said, and to Sakura and Shizune's suprise, Kakashi enter through the window, much to tsunade's annoyance.

''I can't believe this, Jiraya does it, Minato did it, Kakashi and Naruto also do it, it's like a full circle'' She sighed. Then turning her gaze towards Naruto and Sakura, she crised her fingers.

''Naruto, your skills are pretty much uknown to me, so i will have you and Sakura to fight together agains Kakashi, and no, before you ask Sakura, we are not reforming team 7'' Sakura deflated at this. Kakashi just nodded, reading his book, earning a glare from Tsunade and Naruto.

**Katon: Henshitsu-sha o norou no jutsu **(curse the perverts). Naruto said, and Kakashi's book caught on fire, earning Naruto a death glare with KI that could shatter boulders. Naruto and Tsunade laughed at him.

''Here you go sensei, i made a promise to Ero-sennin that i would give this to you, but if i catch you readng it in my presence, i will burn it'' Naruto warned as he took out a book from his jacket and threw it at Kakashi, who's eyes had stars. **Limited edition pre-publish Icha Icha Makeout love**

Naruto sweatdropped, he hoped dad wasn't a pervert, cause then his family would be made out of perverts on his side. Shaking his head, he asked his question. ''Bac-chan, are S rank's allowed, and which bloodlines may i use'' He asked, receiving questioning looks from Kakashi and Sakura.

S rank? Bloodline? Naruto? The concept was amusing for Kakashi, but Sakura remember the fight in the desert, and the power radiating from the tehnique he used.

''Just as long as you don't level the village, everything is fine'' She spoke. Naruto fake pouted. ''So no bijudama's, man that sucks'' while crosing his arms on his chest. Kakashi just gave him a stare, did he really believe he could level a village with one tehnique.

''Well let's go, Kakashi-sensei, you can read later'' Naruto said as he draged the man by his collar. Tsunade and Sakura sweatdropped. Naruto will always be Naruto, no matter what universe from.

**Training ground 7**

Jiraya, Tsunade and Shizune were in the forest observing the fight. Kakashi took out bells, making Naruto facefault.

''You know sensei, there is a flaw with that system of bells'' Naruto said, gaining attention from the rest of the field. ''Yeah, anyway, you can't expect newly made gennin who don't really know each other or are friends to develop teamwork on the spot''. All of a suden, lightbulbs appeared above Kakashi, Jiraya and Sakura.

''An another thing'' He said, fleshing yellow and coming back within a moment. ''It isn't really usefull if the enemy is faster than you'' He said smugly, making Kakashi's visible eye to widen. Naruto threw the bells back, and took out his kunai. Sakura attached her glows.

Kakashi put his book in his pocket and put his hand over his right eye, making Naruto scowl. ''Kakashi-teme, you relly on the Sharingan too much, it will be your downfall one day''

Kakashi just stared at Naruto for a moment, and revealed his sharingan. ''Now come at me with the intent to kill'' Kakashi said, and received a 'cocky' smirk from Naruto.

''you sure Teme-sensei, i don't know for Sakura, but i could really kill you'' Earning a glare from Sakura. Kakashi sighed. ''Teme-sensei? What do you take me for'' He asked.

Naruto shruged his shouldrs. ''I call granda Oba-chan, i call grandpa Ero-sennin, and you are Teme-sensei as long as you relly on that eye to much''

Kakashi spoke ''Begin'' And the insant he did, Naruto began forming handseals, Kakashi tried copying them, but found out he couldn't. Naruto smirked. **Wood style: Wooden Mallet** Slabing his palms at the ground, launching several blocks of hard-chakra infused wood at Kakashi. Sakura was just staring at Naruto.

Naruto, just used Mokotun. O wait, he's a senju. Kakashi however, had no idea what was going on. After evading the tehnique, he flarred his chakra. **Kai**

Nothing happened. ''Ah ah ah Teme-sensei, one good thing about your constant use of the sharingan is that it makes you impervios to most genjutsu'' Naruto said. Kakashi prepared his handseals for a Katon: **Fire ball,**making Sakura and Naruto dodge. Well Naruto just nonchelantly sidestepped the tehnique.

Naruto nodded towards Sakura, and launched several kunai at Kakashi, who retaliated by launching his own Shuriken. Naruto sent another barrage of shuriken towards Kakashi, but handseales voice of **Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu**, forced Kakashi to dodge the tehnique be diving down.

Naruto smiled at this, and going through some handseals spoke. **Raiton: lightning shuriken rain** and simoltaneusly, all the shuriken started raining lightning sparks.

Kakashi's eyes widened, but with a quick use of Kawarimi, he substitued himself with a log that was conveniently placed near the field. Naruto made a mental note, to find and burn all of these perfect logs in the world.

Kakashi, now just slightly winded, dodged a a punch from Sakura, making a small crater where he just stood. Naruto flashed behind him with a rasengan in hand, and drilled the blue sphere of death into him, forcing Kakashi to use another Kawarimi

Kakashi looked himself over to find where his seal was. He completelly forgot about a certain Icha Icha Naruto handed to him. Naruto isn't that smart right.

Looking at the now shreded log, he gave Sakura a nod telling her to follow him.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were by now, beyond impressed. And besides, it isn't every day you see Sharingan no Kakashi get beaten by a bunch of kids.

Kakashi ran near a river and stopped, waitng for the blonde haired ninja to rush into the clearing. He however, was attacked by a force of 50 Naruto, while some of them randomly flashed around him, defeating the Sharingan.

''See what i said Teme-sensei'' Naruto spoke as he and Sakura came into a clearing, while Kakashi was parying slashes and kicks with Kunai. Sakura pupmed her fist with Chaka, and slammed it into the ground, creating a mini earthquake that made Jiraya and Kakashi go saucer eyes at them.

Naruto just tensed a little. ''Shesh, grandma made her into a clone, and her temper is even worse than Tsunade-bachann'' Out of nowhere, he was hit by s paper holder. ''I HEARD THAT BRAT'' She yelled, while jiraiya hid from her.

Kakashi. Making use of the distraction, shunshined over to the blonde, hoping to catch him, by suprise, but to his horror, the 'Naruto' glowed a little before exploding, knocking the wind out of Kakashi, forcing another Kawarimi.

Sakura didn't really know what to say. First Naruto is a jonin, than he uses some ridicilously powerful jutsu on their mission, then she finds out he is Tsunade's grandson, than he really just smack Kakashi around the field. Her world, for a word, shattered.

Naruto put a an arm at her shouldr, and the flashed behind Kakashi, who was by now finished with a sequence of handseals. ''**water style water dragon jutsu**'' He yelled, while out of a pool of water came a water dragon at high speeds.

Naruto however had other plans. Using 2 different sequences of handseals he exhailed a fire ball, while using **Futon: daitopa (g**reat breakthrough), making everyone go wide eyed, before the almost white fireball went through the wated dragon, creating steam on a large scale. Kakashi, thinking quickly, slammed his hand on the groun, recting an earth wall before jumping onto the water and creating a water wall to protect himself. This combo of defenses seamed to have saved him from becoming roast meat.

Naruto just chuckled. ''Teme-sensei, both jutsu were on 25% strenght, if I used anything more powerful, you would be crisp right now'' Making Kakashi and, well everyone else widen their eyes, again.

''Naruto, how did you manage to pull of 2 tehniques at once. The only example i've seen of this was Minato-sensei's Hirashin and rasengan combo, the level of concentration it takes'' He trailed of. Naruto smiled.

''Great idea, may as well use dad's signature jutsu to beat you to a pulp, or near that'' Naruto scrathed his head., and sending a miniscule amount of chakra to his hand, unsealed a tri-kunai.

Sakura was for a word blown away. Wait, dad's signature jutsu, could it be. She looked at Naruto more intesly, and tried imagining him with longer hair and whiskerless. She almost fell on her but.

Kakashi, for all inents and purposes was livid. He had just enough time to act, before a kunai was headed in his direction. Suddenly, the kunai multiplied into 60, and he was forced, yet again to kawarimi. Naruto however expected this, and reaching out with his senses, he sent another kunai to where Kakashi would substite to. As soon as kakashi felt safe, a flash appeared above him, and a 2nd stage rasengan slamed into his back.

The rest of the group quickly cam towards Kakshi. Sakura was about to lash out at Naruto, but he just waved his hand. ''It was a 2nd stage almost chakra-less rasengan, i doubt i even penetrated his skin'' He said and leaned onto a tree. Sakura kneled down and breath out a sigh of releaf.

''Naruto-baka you could have killed him'' Suddenly she was hit by KI from all 3 concious member present. ''What have i told you about calling me that Haruno. Remember your place, becouse i sure won't warn you again. He told us to come with intent to kill, so i did.'' He spoke in a cold, tone, but one could feal a little bit of malice in it.

''Anyway, i have another Date to prepare. Ja Ne'' With a wave towards the sannin, he was gonne in a puff of smoke. Kakashi, who was by now fully awake, prayed to heavens for only being hit by the underpowered version. It still carried a lot of force. But he would be the laughing stock of ANBU, getting beaten by a 15, to him known, year old.

''I need to up my training'' He murmured to himself, sighing outwardly. '_Minato-sensei, you would be proud if you saw him'_ Suddenly, the wind around picked up, and sent a small leaf onto his forehead, before it was once again picked up by the wind.

Naruto and Hana were at a shinobi only bar, and Hana was having a laugh. Soon they were joined by a bunch of Jonin, and several undreased ANBU.

''Oh man, i would have paid to see the look on Kakashi-senpai's face'' one of them commented, when Gai and Asuma made their way into the bar. Gai was imediatly near the group, realing in his 'flames of youth' under a gaze from Naruto, who had no intentions of listening to that crap on his date.

Asuma also made his way over. ''so what is all the comotion over her, oh hy Hana, how is Tsume-san'' He said, as he ordered a bottle of sake and a cup.

''Oh mom is fine, Naruto-kun over here was just telling us how he mopped te floor with, how did you call him, Teme-sensei a few hours ago'' Making Asuma chuckle, but Gai was oblivios.

''Yes, i heard from his grandmother how he moped the floor with Kakashi'' Asuma said, getting wide-eyes from the rest of the shinobi gatheres. Naruto was just an orphan right. Gai on the other hand, shouted something about 'hip' being beaten by the 'flames of youth'

''Hmm, you say something'' Was Naruto's blatant response, making Asuma sweatdrop, and Gai to cry anime tears of him being corrupted by the 'hip' ways.

Hana had by now restarted her higher brain functuions and turned Naruto around his chair. ''GRANDMOTHER!?'' She yelled, making Naruo cringe, oh yeah he forgot that almost no one knew of his heritage. If they asked he would just tell them plain and simple.

''Yeah Baa-chan Tsunade. ... What, why are you just staring at me'' He asked. One of the ANBU spoke. ''You are Hokage-sama's grandson?'' If he was a mere gennin probably noone would have believed him. Naruto nodds.

''So you are a Naruto Senju'' Hana asked. Naruto shruged his shouldrs. ''among other things'' He said, leaving most in the, well everyone in the dark. He could at least amuse himself this way, and Kurama was cracking inside his seal at his pranks

Hana's eye twitched, but then she gained a serious expression. ''So that means you are eligable for the CRA'' She asked while cringing slightly, she started to really really like him.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds, before downing a cup. ''Tehnically yeah, but the council can't force me into it, and if they did, i would just go missing nin on them. Besides, Tsunade holds authority over the Shinobi, and it is a clan matter, and she is the head of the clan'' Making Hana release a breath she didn't know she was holding. Naruro smiled at her reaction.

Deciding to tease her a little he spoke. ''but sooner or later i'll need kids, who knows, maybe a certain Inuzuka would do me the honor of giving me pups'' Making Hana blush, before proceding to tease him as well, or at least try to.

''Maybe, who would that certain Inuzuka be, Naruto-kun'' She said as she leaned her head on the counter. ''I think you know'' Ha said, with a smile. Making her blush a little more, just a slight shade of pink/red

''Uh, Naruto why didn't you tell anyone she was your grandmother'' She asked out of generall curiosity. ''I wanted to be seen as Naruto, not a relative to most kage's. Besided nobody really asked why i called her baa-chan all the time'' He responded without hesitation, like he already practiced it. Besides it was somewhat true. Noone really asked him why he called her like that.

They spent the next few hours in the bar, just talking about general stuff, and life. Naruto more than once just admired her face. When he finally escorted her to the gate's of the Inuzuka compound. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before flashing away with a fox-grin, leaving an amused Tsume, and flustured Hana who was touching her cheek where he kissed her with her hand.

Naruto arrived at his, well house and went inside to sleep. (AN: im not sure if i desrcibed it, if i haven't please do tell)

Naruto awoke at about 7:30, and began his ritual. Grogily getting out of bed. He was never a morning person. Give him 4 hours of sleep and he is fine. Get a full night's rest and he is whiped. After showering, and having a breakfast not containing Ramen, he put on his clothes and Hirashined in front of the Kage's tower. That was when he heard the alarm and noticed that everyone seemed to be on high hells. Running towards the tower, he caught a little girl that was about to fall from someone bumping into her.

Putting her down safely he smiled at her. ''You be safe now okay'' She nodded and he took of at high speed towards the office.

''HUH. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE**'' **Naruto's eyes twithced. ''A demon, you seriosly, we are going to go and fight, or seal a demon'' He spoke with no amusment. Tsunade nodded.

Naruto sighed. ''fine, who's my team Hokage-sama'' Naruto asked in a defeated voice.

''Besides from Sakura here, Lee is filling in for Sasuke'' She said, and imediatly Sakura gained a raincloud over her head. Naruto just snorted. ''Good for nothing traitor'' Making Sakura's head snap at him. ''What did you say'' She asked, her head having a twitch.

''Look i already explained i don't like him. He choose to go to Orochimaru. He was always power hungry. If i see him, unless my orders are different, i will kill him, Sakura'' Naruto spoke in a cold tone.

Tsunade continued. ''And Hana is filling in as the 4th member and tracker'' Naruto's gaze softened, and he smiled.

''This is a VIP escort mission. You must escort a priestess from the Land of Demons to the Land of Swamps, where she will seal his soul, or the world will be destoryed''Tsunade said, making everyone beside's Naruto tense. He had his share of such batttles.

**At the castle **

The archers were mobilising.

''suski, suski, shifts over'' A voice said. ''I can keep goinh''

''You haven't slept in 3 days, that's an order'' Near the castle 4 chakra signatures overlooked it..

There was a ring. Familiar ring. Shion, the pristess of Demon country, was having a vision. In it she saw ablonde man get impaled by a ...tentacle.. she saw his blood drip from his wound.

Outside her chambers, the archers were mobilising. They were under attack. ''hurry, add more guards around her chambers.'' The arrows didn't do much damage to the attackers, as they crashed into the castle.

''Lady shion we have intruders'' As the roof colapsed and the shinobi entered through the hole, decimating the guards inside. As they launched kunai at her, suski placed himself in front if lady Shion.

''Taruho, take care of...lady shion'' Were his last words as he fell down, dead.

''Leaf Hurricane'' Lee shouted as he kicked the 4 ninja away from Shion. Shion went into a trap door. The 4 shinobi left out of the room, Lee in hot pursuit.

Lee engaged in a taijutsu bout, but the shinobi decided to trap him in an earth dome, and used a wind-fire combo to incernirate the inside. Naruto was watching this from a cliff, and had to supress an urge to sigh. Would have his 'old' self donne that. Most probably. He told Hana and Sakura to take care of the 3 on the clearing, while he went for a secret exit he found about.

''Bunza, there won't be any bones left after that one''

**Fang over fang** Screamed hana as she and the Haimarut triplets pounced on the 3 shinbi down there, while Sakura made an opening in the dome. They exchanged a quicky fight of taijutsu, but they retreated becouse of loss of chakra.

Taruho was running with a piggy-back shion, when all of a suden Naruto appeared in front of him , holding a kunai away from Shion. **Gale palm** He shouted as he sent the assailant into the doors.

(its a wind attack, not just an hyuuga jutsu)

Half an hour later

''Behold, lady Shion, priestess of Demon country.'' Taruho spoke as he bowed in front of her.

''Naruto Uzumaki, captain of the Escort team,'' Naruto said as he hade a small bowing gesture. ''Sakura Haruno'', ''Hana Inuzuka'' ''Rock Lee'' they each bowed.

Taruho spoke ''A lot of lives were lost in the assault last night, and just as lady Shion foretold, Suski was among them.'' He said as his head bowed down. ''Naturally'' Shion said as she gained the attention of the Escort Team.

''I am alive, so i am sure they hold no regret'' She said and Naruto wanted to pumell her, but he only snorted. ''tch, another spioled noble'' He said.

''You are going to die'' She told him. Naruto didn't really seam to care. ''didn't you hear me, you are going to die'' She yelled at him.

''I don't believe in faith, so you ramblings mean little to me'' He said, as he gestured for his team to go to their room.

The Shinobi were tree jumping through a forrest when shion decided to complain to Sakura

''your back's uncofortable, you should keep your body more feminine'', Sakura almost implanted a fist in her face, when an arrow struck the tree in front of them. They came to a stop when Taruho jumped down infront of them.

''Taruho go back home'' Shion complained. ''I can not''

''your just a burden to mee, go home'' ''I can not'' ''go home'' ''i can not'' Naruto couldn't supress the urge to sigh.

As they made camp, Taruho tried to get Shion some food, but she complained that it's cold, and that she can't eat it.

Getting slightly irked at her attitude, Naruto use an E class katon Jutsu to warm the soup.''Here you go, eat and shut up'' She huffed in her chest. ''I am going to bed''

Later that Night Naruto and Taruho had a talk in which Naruto found out about her life, her visions, and her becoming more outcast. He couldn't really say he knew how she felt. The 'old' Naruto might, but Naruto had a decent childhood, being and Uzumaki-Senju-Uchiha-Namikaze. So even being the container, people could see past it.

After that Shion walked towards them, and confronted Taruho, and told him he was going to die.

The group was jumping through a ravine, and Shion complained, again. Naruto didn't really need a watersource, but fresh water is always better than chakra controlled water from the air, or a simple created water, like Naruto's and Nidaime's affinity towards it.

As she began ranbling something, a water dragon, a powerful water dragon headed towards them. Naruto saw the look of horror on his teammates faces, and created a sealess clone just in case his plan failed, so the clone could use a water encampment wall.

(from now: Water wall, a def/atk combo, creataning a wall of water that travels straight, water ecnampmnet wall, a def tehnique, creating a round wall of water aroun the caster)

Beging his sequence of handsigns, he brough his left hand in front of him and exhailed **Katon: Karyū Endan**, and his righ hand cocked back, then punched forward **Futon: Daitopa**, the tehniques, both Now 100 percent, created a white-sh dragon, that completely destroyed the water dragon.

Naruto poofed the clone out of existance, and told them to o to a higher ground, but slaped a seal on Shion.

The 4 ninja, who planned on distracting at least half of the enemy team, cursed. They rushed in order to attack. Naruto orderd Sakura and hana to continue forward. Hana wanted to protest, but a smile from Naruto re-asured her. Creating a small army in order to distract the enemy, the girls continued forward, and Naruto summoned his kunai, and threw them at the enemy, who dodged them and failed to see a smrik on Naruto's face ass he formed a rasengan in his hands.

He then flashe behind the 2, driling the rasengan into one, while the other managed to escape, only to meet Lee fist. The guy turned to water, and began dodging their attacks. Naruto and Lee attacked, but seing that taijutsu's useless, Naruto again, used one of his favorite combos, and began fo form the seals, he brough his left hand in front of him and exhailed **Katon: Karyū Endan**, and his righ hand cocked back, then punched forward **Futon: Daitopa. **The small puddle on the floor was vaporised, and Naruto grabbed Lee's shoulder, and Flashed In front Of Shion, who was sitng under a tree.

Sensing something wrong, he reached out his senses, and sensed Taruno. ''Lee, find Hana'' He commanded, and Lee imediatly took of in the direction he thought they were in.

They went over and he found out from Sakura just what the man planned. HE sighed. Shion had tried to run away, and Naruto, being the least tired one chased after her. When he got near her, she was on the ground crying.

She explaine what foresight is, and how it complies the ones that are near her to sacrifice themselves in order to save her. Naruto voiced his well sidgust is too much, his opinion on people being sacrificed.

**Later**

The 2 remaining ninja were back, and Naruto ordered Hana, Lee and Sakura to take care of them.

As they got closer to the entrance, the rocks began to stir, and reveales an army waiting in ambush. Naruto tried to jump over them, but Shion fell from hin and into the ravine.

Her thouhts on the way down were that if she died here, than her villagers, and Naruto, wouldn't have to die. Mentally preparing herself for whatever it is to come, she was suprised when Naruto wraped his arms around her, and shielded her from the fall into the water.

As he dragged her out, his headband almost fell of. He walked over to the water, and brushed his hands through the hair, while waving it around. Shion, unintentionaly, caught herself staring at him, and turned away.

''Why, if you just let me go, you wouldn't have to die, until moryo destoryed the world at least.'' She said. ''Maybe, but i am not dying. Count on it'' He said, as he tied the headband iver his forehead.

''its useless'' Se said while looking at the ground

''its not useless'' He imediatly responded to her words.

''that just means i will have to die'' '' I wont let you die either'' ''one of us will die, it just question of who'' ''don't give me that'' ''one of us will die'' they argued until Naruto had enough

''trust me'' She turned around and stared at the tree whe he smiled at hrr. ''trust you''

'_why can't i look at him'_

''Don't worry, i have a plan'' He assured her.

''Naruto'' She said in a weak voice.

He crouched down so she can get on his backt. ''Come on, let go'' She got on his back. ''Naruto, do you swear.''

''of course, i swear on my ninja way, i promise i will change your destiny'' He said as he stared at the moon in the sky.

Naruto ran up the wall and saw the massive army in front of them. He he, it's good Jinchuriki are clasified as army killers. When facing one always go with quality over quantity. Creating 50 shadow clones, they each began forming rasengans, but this was the explosive versions. Shion stared at the beuatiful blue and white orbs, and with simple nod, they began their carnage through the army of stone things.

Seing that their numbers were down to 12, he created 30 more clones, this time, they each in groups of tree, began froming Ooodama rasengans. Noticing the change in the size shion asked bluntly. ''Why didn't you do that in the first place''

''do you have any idea how tiring this is'' Naruto yelled back. In truth, he hand't even taped half of his reserve yet, but she didn't need to know that. The clones attacked, and the landscape was litted with much bigger explosion, sending a good nomber of these soldiers out of the way. However, more just kept coming. ''screw this'' Naruto said as he put Shion down.

Naruto sat down in a meditive pose, making shion yell ''what are you doing now'' When he opened his eyes, they were slited horizontally with gold irises, and his eyes were surounded by orange. Creating a clone, he began pushing Storm release chakra in it. Wind release was also really powerful, but it had suction, and we don't need that.

Shion heard the ball gain a specific sound of cackling, and white-white bluish lightning cackled around it. Before he launched the jutsu he turned to her. ''You might want to grab hold of something'' She was about to ask why, but he launched the jutsu. When it reached the center, it exploded and surounded the area with white light.

Naruto now having cleared the path, dashed forward, and when he reached the entrance, the army was once again upon them. Through the run, Naruto had handed her to a clone, but she din't know it, so her heart almost stopped when it got stabed through his chest. It pofe into smoke. She then heard the sound of those beautiful and powerful spheres and heard him yell'' Well go in there already''

''can't you make the real you more distinguishable'' She yelled back at him, as he slamed the rasengan into the stone soldiers

''I am a little bussy right'' Said Naruto as he dodged a narrow head cleave.

10 minutes into the fight and shion still didn't finish. Just as Naruto was about to create another cobalt rasengan, Hana, hiamaru triplets, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari and several other chunin came into the fight, holding the army back.

Leaving 50 clones as back uo, Naruto flashed over to Shion, just as she fell into a hole in the floor.

He was of course, pushed back by the new dargon heads/tentacles, and for some reason, he couldn't hirashin to shion. So he would have to get through the hard way.

''Shion!''

She heard him call her name, and knew that she was allive, and if she's allive, than, ...Naruto will die. Her mind was assaulted by images and memories. She sleping on her mother's legs, mother giving her her good luck charm, her mother fighting Moryo, Naruto's promise.

Naruto was currently fighting in midair, and was about to get killed.

'_Naruto, you must... live'_ And with those thoughts a pink barrier formed around him, that saved him from Moryo.

**With Shion**

**''hahaha..i've seen that power once before, is this what you want though, giving up you amulet to a ...as you wish, i shall grant it, now bare witness as our bodies become one and all of those who tried to protect you, perish as the very world of humans rots away**.''

''I would have been fine with this, if only i've know from the very begining that all of those people didn't need to die...mother'' she said as she starred at the bright light.

''Shion i wan't able to protect you, do you hate me'' A spectral form of a women said, as she huged Shion

''of course i dont, i love you very much'' She let go of her and the form faded away. ''i uderstand how this power is to be uses now...KAI''

**''Now i see, you true poweris held within that bell of yours,'**'

''so this is the end, Naruto can you hear me , from this day on, its up to all of you to protect this world, finally i know my destiny''

Small flashback. **_''of course, i swear on my ninja way, i promise i will change your destiny''_** end flashback

''Naruto, you are a lousy liar.'' As a tear fell down her face, then she face the darkness and yelled at Moryo ''you and i will dissapear together'' The surroundings cackled with power, a form of seals glowed beneath her, and as she was powering up, Naruto grabed her and pulled her out of the pit.

''shion wake up,, breath, can you see, can you hear, what is your heart telling you, do you just want to die like this or what, do you want just fade way''He yelled at her as his clones poofed out of existance

'' i'' She tried to voice

'' i cant hear it,some on say it shion, tell me, say it in your own words, i want to hear it''He told her as they were falling down ''I WANT TO LIVE'' Seh yelled out loud.

(AN: okay, im following the movie in this so it has to be written like this, i think -_-)

''all right then'' He paused ''Me and my comrades, we don't bow down for anything''

Naruto flashed them away, and picked up everyone and brough them to a safe distance.

He then held shion in his arms, and his form began to glow yellow, a cape forming out of nowhere. It then levitated them in air, and created a massive yellow fox, with strange markings. At that point, moryo began to break away., and everyone was staring at the yellow creature.

''If you don't like what hand fate delt you, fight for a bether one'' As he began to form a strange pinkish (not purple) ball in his mouths around the amullet. ''keep it coming more, everything you are feling, just let it out, ''

He then aimed to where Moryo was, and turned his head so she could see his smile.

''I told you i would change your destiny, and that just what we are going to do'' The huge ball flew towards Mroyo, and exploded in a huge blast, making evryone gasp at such power''

'_garaa could never hope to be able to produce something like this_'

Everyone could only gasp at the massive crater the size of konoha that appeard out of nowhere. And then, Naruto also appeared, his yellow glow faded, Shion in his arms, bridal style. He put her down and then flashed a 'told you so' grin at Sakura, who was like a fish at this moment.

''Na..Naruto,h...how...did you cause this''Hana asked, still shocked at what happened. ''long story short, Kyuubi's a good partner when he wants to be. Now, let's head back, i believe this mission is a sucess. Place your arms on me everyone'' They complied, and in a moment were all flashed near the castle, on a cliff. Naruto was gasping for air.

''that...still...uses...way...too much...chakra...on...large...groups'' As he straightened himself up.

''well i guess this could have ended a lot worse'' One of the chunin commented.

Shion then walked to the blonde. ''You know Naruto, one day moryo will retunr,i will need help passing on my power to the next priestess, would you help me'' She asked in a too inocent voice.

But before he said yes, he thought it over, making the connection. Blushing a little, just a little, he cleared his throat. ''Sorry, i don't think Hana-chan would be too happy if i cheated on her'' Her composure slumped. Naruto told everyone to head to the castle, in order to get some rest.

He then yawned. Yes that's right, he was tired. Dealing with a pampered princess, or priestess can really worke up your nerves. He headed the futon in his room, and fell asleep, followed by Shikamaru. Shion started to head towards her room, when Hana pulled her into her room. Shion sighed.

''I apologise, Hana-san, i didn't know'' She sighed,'' i didn't know he was taken'' Hana chuckled at this, and gave a grin at her, something that unerved her a little. ''Why do you want him, becouse he is powerfull''

''Sure he is powerfull and all, and I am sure that our daughter would be powerful, but it's not the main reason, he is kind and gentle,doesn't give up, loyal by the way he acted when i told him what i want...'' By now she had stars in her eyes, making hana sweat drop.

Hana sighed. One one hand, her feral side told her this would be great. Her human, more rational side told her what this ment. Would she share Naruto. After a minute of silence her mind was made up. Somewhere along the lines of oh well he didn't have much love when he was young, the more love he gets now the better.

As you can guess, her feral side broke her defenses becouse of her tiredness. ''Naruto-kun has the option of using a clan act, that allows him poligamy.'' At this shion brightened up.. ''Now Naruto told me he doesn't want it, and implied that he wants to be with me. Maybe i could persuade him'' She gave her the mishivieous smirk. ''To look at it diferently''

**_AN: harem or not, speak, or writte, i rellay want Hana to be the center, but haning shion n there opens up more story doors._**

By the time the group arrived at the Leaf, it seeme that almost everyone was back from the frontlines. He dismissed everyone and told them to report back tomorrow, as he headed to the tower, Hana stayed with him.

He shot her a confused glance,so she indulged his curiosity. ''you are taking me for a drink'' She said that as she walked forward, with Naruto staring at her, and trying, desperatly to not stare at her slightly shaking ass.

**50 minutes later**

''So you can controll Kyuubi fully'' Hana asked, general look of curiosity and worry. Naruto shook his head in a no. ''Nah, we are partners... he helps me whenever i need, it's almost like the nin-dogs, but this one is grumpy, old, lazy, and a big pervert, like rivaling grandpa pervert.

''Oh, and how would you know that'' She aksed him. He blushed. ''He forces...image's through the mental link, and i can't block him totally'' He complained. ''can't or won't'' Naruto and Tsunade blinked.

Naruto all but scremed. ''DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIGHT WITH A HARD ON''He relised his mistake, and blushed a little. Hey he may be 17, but he just spoke dome thing in front of his mother figure/ grandmother. Hana on the other hand blushed, her own feral side coming up with a few ways to use the situation. However, since she had her mental walls up more or less, she could block them partially.

Sighing in somewhat defeat, he took her to the bar, where shinobi from the fronlines were discussing the 'war'. ''Hey if it isn't the Kakashi-senpai's kick-ass student'' One man, Tenzo Naruto thought his name was commented.. (AN: this is a slight time, but more of a dimension fic, so there are going to be manny difs, like sine he stopped shukaku being sealed, no more white zetsu army, and the story than wasn't like cannon, and tenzo didn't exist there... you get the picture, i hope)

At that moment, kakashi made his presence known. ''Ma, ma, he had a good teacher.''

''Yeah, one that came on time'' Naruto jabed him, and it clearly worked becouse everyone burst out laughing, well everyone excpet kakashi, who had his head hung over, some bluesh vertical waced over it. (AN honestly, what are those things).

Kakashi, then thinking he could fire back spoke. ''Yeah, well at least i am not dilusional to think i have a jutsu that can level the village in a couple shots'' Making Hana spill her drink, and than laugh, geting everyone's attention.

''Yeah, Naruto-kun doesn't have a tehnique that can lebel the village in a couple of shots'' Kakashi's face light up in victory, but that soon deflated when Hana decided to spill a itsi bitsy piece of info.

''He just made, yesterday, a crater the site of Konoha in one shot'' Making everyone drop their jaws. ''Hana-chan, you are drunk, it's messing with your brain'' He tried to burry that litle piece of info.

''Oh, is Naru-kun shy. Thc. I know what i saw, ask Lee or Sakura,Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and ... (the names of the chunin).'' As in on a clue Sakura walked in. She notced the gazes from nearly everyone, Hana's face was that of amuzment.''WhatT'' Karua said.

''Hana here says Naruto made a konoha sized crater in one shot, and she claims you and lee saw it'' Genma commented. Sakura rubbed her head shepishly, very much like a certain blonde. ''Uhmm, i think it was a little larger than Konoha'' Naruto hit his head on the bar.

For 5 minutes everyone was silent. The tense atmosphere was broken by kakashi who was reading his book. Naruto's eye twitched, and he was about to burn the damn thing, when Kakahsi spoke. ''So i better not get on your badside. So Iwa shouldn't be a problem anymore right.''

Naruto groaned. The man must be drunk for telling it. Hana than asked.''So, why would Iwa be a problem. I mean is it becouse he knows hirashin and rasengan'' Again deadly silence.

Kakashi then brough up a small picture of him with his team. ''Look at the blonde man, see something familiar.'' He said so and everyone did. To most, it was a picture of the Yondaime. But to the more, well for those who weren't drunk, they connected the dots.

Blonde wild hair, with slight lock on the side, blue, deep bue eyes, like an ocean, facel, you take away the whiskers, and let it age for a couple of years. Naruto his his head on the bar counter, again.

**AN: I've always wanted to make a Naruto x shion and i plan on making this at least 200 000+ story. So if i can have Hana and Shion i would be grateful. Currently i am undecided so speak your minds people**


End file.
